Pinkie Tales
Pinkie Tales is a series created by Magpiepony on YouTube. Episodes/Fairy Tale Parodies # Applejack and the Beanstalk (Jack and the Beanstalk) # Little Red Riding Bloom (Little Red Riding Hood) # The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Rariwolf (The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf) # Cindershy (Cinderella) # Discord Tales: Golidchaos and the Three Princesses (Goldilocks and the Three Bears) # Shaladdin (Saddle Arabian Nights/Aladdin) # The Little Mermare (The Little Mermaid) # Egghead and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) # Raripunzel (Rapunzel) # Discord Tales 2: The Alicorn and the Pea (The Princess and the Pea) # Slumber Jack (Sleeping Beauty) # Sky Blue and the Seven Colors (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Upcoming Episodes/Fairy Tale Parodies Spikeocchio (Pinocchio) Cast pinkie tales rocks!!!!! Magpiepony: Pinkie Pie (all episodes), Herself/Narrator (Discord Tales, Discord Tales 2), Adagio Dazzle (The Little Mermare), Trixie (Egghead and the Beast, Sky Blue and the Seven Colors), Chrysalis (Slumber Jack), Granny Smith (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors). TheLostNarrator: Herself/Narrator (Applejack and the Beanstalk, Discord Tales, Discord Tales 2), Rainbow Dash (Applejack and the Beanstalk, Cindershy, The Little Mermare, Raripunzel, Slumber Jack, Sky Blue and the Seven Colors), Applejack (Raripunzel, Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) PegasusPitchVA: Flim (Applejack and the Beanstalk), Flam (Applejack and the Beanstalk), Big Macintosh (Little Red Riding Bloom), Himself/Narrator (Cindershy), Crackle (Discord Tales 2) GloryoftheRainWings: Applejack (Applejack and the Beanstalk, Slumber Jack), Spike (Cindershy), Twilight Sparkle (The Little Mermare) IMShadow007: Twilight Sparkle (Applejack and the Beanstalk), Rarity (Shaladdin) Raechel Anderson: Rarity (Applejack and the Beanstalk, Discord Tales) Mary Medley: Fluttershy (Applejack and the Beanstalk, Egghead and the Beast) GutiuSerenade: Himself/Narrator (Little Red Riding Bloom, Discord Tales), Bulk Biceps (Shaladdin) Pinkie Rose: Apple Bloom (Little Red Riding Bloom), Derpy Hooves (Cindershy) Wubcake: Applejack (Little Red Riding Bloom), Aria Blaze (The Little Mermare), Zecora (Raripunzel) PurpleRoselyn: Granny Smith (Little Red Riding Bloom), Rainbow Dash (Egghead and the Beast) Gina M: Herself/Narrator (The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Rariwolf), Princess Celestia (Discord Tales 2) itsannachloem: Twilight Sparkle (The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Rariwolf), Herself/Narrator (Shaladdin), Rarity (Egghead and the Beast) Kim Daniels: Applejack (The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Rariwolf, Discord Tales) Brittney Ackerman: Rainbow Dash (The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Rariwolf) Emogak: Rarity (The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Rariwolf) ToffeeMash: Fluttershy (Cindershy) TrebleSketch: Rarity (Cindershy, Raripunzel) DisneyFanatic2364: Applejack (Cindershy), Rarity (The Little Mermare) LillyLeafVA: Twilight Sparkle (Cindershy), Applejack (Shaladdin) Sophia K: Apple Bloom (Cindershy) Ice Gaze: Scootaloo (Cindershy), Mrs. Cake (Discord Tales 2) CharponyVA: Sweetie Belle (Cindershy) MicRoePony: Discord (Discord Tales, Discord Tales 2) ObabScribbler: Herself/Narrator (Discord Tales, Egghead and the Beast) Neighrator Pony: Princess Celestia (Discord Tales), Himself/Narrator (Slumber Jack) Nevel Yashgi: Princess Luna (Discord Tales), Cheese Sandwich (Egghead and the Beast) WatchPony: Princess Cadence (Discord Tales) Xigbarassassin: Shining Armor (Shaladdin) Blixemi: Princess Cadence (Shaladdin) Ashley H: Twilight Sparkle (Shaladdin), Sonata Dusk (The Little Mermare) Silver Swirls: Rainbow Dash (Shaladdin) HollyAllen VA: Fluttershy (Shaladdin) Edward James: Sombra (Shaladdin), Feather Bangs (Discord Tales 2) Brony with a bowtie: Braeburn (Shaladdin) FerrousphantomVA: Big Macintosh (Shaladdin) WildcardVA: Himself/Narrator (The Little Mermare), Big Macintosh (Raripunzel) Vannamelon: Fluttershy (The Little Mermare) DaWillstanator: Cranky Doodle Donkey (The Little Mermare) Cascayd: Daring Do (The Little Mermare) SpeedySketch: Maud Pie (The Little Mermare) Chippa: Twilight Sparkle (Egghead and the Beast) RibonChan: Fluttershy (Egghead and the Beast), Shrinkie Pie (Pinkie Mirror Pool Clone) (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) Ryan Waddy: Fluttershy (Egghead and the Beast) Quirky Craft: Scootaloo (Egghead and the Beast), Stinkie Pie (Pinkie Mirror Pool Clone) (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) Choral Seashelle: Applejack (Egghead and the Beast) Nowacking: Vinyl Scratch (Egghead and the Beast) StarDash VA: Sweetie Belle (Egghead and the Beast) Scootertrix: The Beast (Egghead and the Beast) Cougar MacDowall: Flash Sentry (Egghead and the Beast) Sketch the Pegasus: Apple Bloom (Egghead and the Beast) Caitbug: Spike (Egghead and the Beast), Herself/Narrator (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) Silver Quill: Himself/Narrator (Raripunzel) Cloud9: Suri Polomare (Raripunzel), Fluttershy (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) LupiArts: Photo Finish (Raripunzel) Jacob Keene: Jet Set (Raripunzel) truesailorcomet: Upper Crust (Raripunzel) Katie Patterson: Fluttershy (Discord Tales 2) Chaotic Pony: Himself/Narrator (Discord Tales 2) Kenzie VA: Sunset Shimmer (Discord Tales 2) Sunlestia: Starlight Glimmer (Discord Tales 2) Animelodie: Tree Hugger (Discord Tales 2) Brony Drumming: Mr. Cake (Discord Tales 2) Agent0Fluffy: Rarity (Slumber Jack) Imit4tor: Fluttershy (Slumber Jack) JamesDijit: Bright Macintosh (Slumber Jack) KatastrofreeVA: Pear Butter (Slumber Jack) Andre: Announcer (Slumber Jack) Neon Visions: Twilight Sparkle (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) Lullaby VA: Blinkie Pie (Pinkie Mirror Pool Clone) (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) MuseScript: Glee-kie Pie (Pinkie Mirror Pool Clone) (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) StarryFlame: Dinkie Pie (Pinkie Mirror Pool Clone) (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) PurplePartyTiger: Winkie Pie (Pinkie Mirror Pool Clone) (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) Toxic Cure: Soarin (Sky Blue and the Seven Colors) Category:Created by MagPiePony Category:MagPiePony Category:YouTube Series